


Fools Who Play with Fire: Part IIII

by Xtawn_Squad, YogfairyWorld



Series: YogfairyAU [5]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Breakfast, Emotions, Flying, Owls, coma mention, giant people, honey feelios, hospital mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xtawn_Squad/pseuds/Xtawn_Squad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogfairyWorld/pseuds/YogfairyWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lomadia needs to contact someone about the incident with hatfilms, so she goes to the mages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Who Play with Fire: Part IIII

As soon as she was dressed and her mount was saddled, Lomadia got onto the back of her owl and took off into the early morning sun.  
The mist still clung to the dew-soaked ground, and the small birds were just beginning to  
Stir.  
Lomadia would have let her owl hunt for breakfast before she saddled him up, but the situation was dire right now, and she needed to get to her destination as soon as possible.  
Once she flew past the thick undergrowth and into rows of fields, she made her mount, Noct, climb higher and higher until he was soaring along the treetops. No fairy could ever reach this height, especially with the kind of speed that Noct had. 

She flew over the mist-covered patchwork of fields, and towards a small smatter of a village in the distance.  
The village of Port Merlock isn't really famed for much. It's a small fishing village, with a population of around 500 people; with around 4 of them (that Lomadia knew of) being mages. 

Noct alighted at the open window of a small, detached cottage. When she entered the house, she was in the kitchen, and in the kitchen were three humans having breakfast. They all looked at her when she entered the room.  
She was immediately confronted by three towering figures, they looked and acted like incredibly average humans, but Lomadia knew that they were much more than that.  
The mage closest to her, Kirin, was a stocky man with a mess of blond hair that was usually hidden by some kind of beanie. His eyes were an electric turquoise-blue and his mutton chops were only one shade darker than his light hair. The mage that was by the toaster, heating up some breakfast waffles was Su.  
Su had long, black hair with a slight wave to it. She had designer spectacles with a tortoiseshell frame, and she was wearing a lilac dressing gown over her favourite sweatshirt; a red one that had the logo of her favourite musician.  
The mage that was opposite the table to Kirin was Ridge. Ridge always had a very smart/casual look about him, no matter what time of the day. Even now he had combed his hair, was wearing beige chords, and was wearing a white suit shirt underneath a burgundy V-neck sweater. He looked the sharpest out of the three.  
All of them greeted Lomadia casually and she greeted them back. Kirin was the first to engage in conversation.

“Now i know that some of us…” 

He shot a look at the well-dressed Ridge. 

“...Look like we have just rolled out of bed. Well that's because we have, and if i remember correctly, Fae have the same kind of sleeping habits as humans.” 

Ridge determined what Kirin was trying to say. 

“Basically what we're trying to say is what are you up to? Why did u come so early?”

Lomadia prepared for this moment. Kirin didn't really react well to this sort of news, so it was important to break it to him gently. 

She tried to explain the situation to the mages as best as she could (well...without involving the important, Kirin-upsetting parts of the story) but the mages interest went into their breakfast rather than her story.  
Eventually, after a few minutes of dancing around the subject, Lomadia finally broke the news to them. 

"Some humans from a village nearby have turned into fairies."

Kirin’s tea promptly flew across the table as he spat it out. Unfortunately, Ridge had gotten the full blast. 

“What the HELL?” Exclaimed Ridge. 

He hurried over to the roll of paper towels that were left on the kitchen counter. Ridge desperately tried to dry his V-neck before the light brown liquid soaked into the wool. 

“This is cashmere damn it!”

But Kirin did not hear ridges protest, he was solely focused on what Lomadia had to say. 

“Are you saying that...? Those humans have been turned into fae, and were exposed to the community?”

“Yep.” Lomadia replied. 

That's when all of the mages looked at each other and realised, they need to go and make sure that the human fae were safe and briefed. 

After a few seconds of exchanged looks, Kirin stood up. 

“Right, well... Looks like we need to get dressed, don't we?”

****

All three mages retreated to their rooms where they got dressed, including Ridge; he soon put on another over-expensive piece of autumnal cashmere to go with his well-pressed chords. 

They gathered back in the kitchen where Lomadia and her mount were waiting to escort them. All three mages did an ancient incantation that shrunk them down to an average fae-size (this is a typical spell that all mages are required to know, it is considered good manners when consorting with fae).  
They all mounted Noct, and Lom gave her owl the instruction to move off. They flew through the window and escaped into the bright blue sky.  
The sun had fully risen by the time the owl landed back in the community, both Lomadia and the mages alighted beside the Community’s hospital, where the three travellers were resting up.  
Kirin took the lead, as he always did in these situations.  
“Now do we all know what we are doing for these guys?” The mages went through their roles as magical diplomats and listed off the plan for this visit. Su went first:  
“I will take the lead so that they won’t be threatened when I enter the room. Then I will make sure they are calm before you speak, Kirin. It would be best for me to break the news to them first before you offer some kind of solution or assistance.”  
Kirin nodded in agreement and turned to Ridge.  
“And what would your plan be Ridge?”  
Ridge shrugged.  
“I will just be my usual, charming self and sit in the corner while I observe their problem, that being that they changed species, but I will see if anything could be done to turn them back.”  
Kirin nodded again at both of his colleagues, but he turned again to Ridge to make a statement.  
“Don’t. And I mean DON’T repeat what happened back in 2005.”  
Ridge put both hands up in defence.  
“Sure, whatever you say, sir.”

They entered the Hospital, and were greeted by Minty she gave them the rundown of their condition. She led them through to the infirmary. She gestured to the only two occupied beds in there, which were filled with two, mildly conscious fairies. a short, brown haired fairy with a puffa jacket, and a taller, blue-eyed, black haired fairy; both of which who lacked wings.  
Hovering over both of the beds was a broad, dark ginger fairy, who seemed to be the only remaining member with wings. But these wings were nothing like the mages had ever seen before, they were twig-like and quite… well… shit. 

Before they could introduce themselves, the ginger one looked up and saw them in the doorway. His eyes were glazed over, and his cheeks were still tear-stained; as if he saw some terrible tragedies. The mages held back for a second, but the ginger fairy gestured to let them through. 

Su approached first, looking calm and collected as she approached the heart-broken fairy.  
“Hey” She said, in a tone that calmed even the most angry and sorrowful person.  
“Hey” the fairy replied. In a defeated way.  
“What’s your name?” Su thought that this would be a good way to start.  
The fairy took a while to answer, probably because he didn’t want to.  
“Alex.... Alex Smith, but you can call me Smiff if you want…”  
He turned towards the two unconscious figures in the beds.  
“That’s what my friends call me anyway.”  
Su decided to go with the less emotional choice.  
“Alex.... Do you know where you are?”  
Smiff paused and looked at his surroundings, as if he was reminding himself where he was.  
“Um…. A hospital… I guess?”  
Su nodded in agreement.  
“Yes you are in a hospital. Do you know why you are here?”  
“My friends…” Smiff looked back at the beds, and the familiar feeling of sorrow filled him again. Su could see this by the way that his eyes were welling up again.  
“shhh, it’s ok, your friends are ok…” Su comforted the fairy. “They are in the best care, they have been patched up, they just need to rest, it’s ok.”  
“That thing…. That thing that almost took them….” Alex started to cry again.  
“shhh, don’t worry, it’s ok…” Su kept persisting.  
“NO! It’s not ok!” Smiff stood up abruptly. Su leaned back in surprise.  
“It’s my fault that they almost died! It was because of ME that they almost died!”  
Su let Smiff rage on, it wasn’t like she was going to try and stop him.  
“If I was not such an angry, self-centered PRICK, they wouldn’t be like this! THEY WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS!!”  
Kirin and Ridge looked off from the corner, both showing a look of pity.  
Su stood up and gave the fairy a hug. Smiff immediately stopped his anger-fueled scene, and allowed Su to hug him. Su took his shoulder and sat him down on one of the vacant beds.  
“It’s ok.” she repeated, rubbing his shoulder while she did so. “It’s ok.” Smiff became more subdued after a few more backrubs.  
Su decided to try and get this moving along.  
“What do you remember before the… thing?” She asked.  
“I remember that we were flying through the forest, and before that we were in this house… looking for food?”  
Ridge interrupted by gesturing for Su to come back over. Su wanted to continue the questioning, but she knew that Ridge would not interrupt her unless it was important.  
“Listen, Alex… I’m just going to go over there for a while…” She gestured toward the two other mages. “...And I will be back in a little bit ok?” Smiff nodded to show that he understood.

**** 

Outside of the hospital, Ridge gave his verdict of the situation.  
“There is nothing that we could do for them. I can’t sense any trace of any human form, so we cannot reverse it.”  
Kirin and Su looked at him with confusion.  
“Wait..wait wait wait….” Kirin spoke first. “...So what you're saying… is that they have been cursed?”  
“Looks like it.”  
“Huh.”  
“But I don’t know Kirin, I haven't seen a cursing like this before… I mean I can’t find ANY trace of human within them whatsoever, it’s like they have been completely stripped.”  
Kirin started to explain a theory… “Well what if…”  
But he was interrupted by a sudden cry in the hospital. 

The mages abandoned what they were about to say and rushed into the hospital.  
They dashed past the doorway and into the infirmary, where they found Minty with two armfuls of healing nodes, but they were not needed; Because the two other fairies had woken up, and were being held by their tall, ginger friend.

The fairy called Smiff had his friends in such a tight embrace that Minty was worried about their stitches coming apart.  
But the two friends quickly regained consciousness, and they returned the embrace that their sturdy friend was giving.  
Soon it was not only Smiffy's tears of joy that were shed in that hug.  
The dark haired fairy trying to talk to his companions but instead his words kept getting caught in his throat, so although he had a lot of words to express, he ended up making choked, yet relieved noises.  
The smaller fairy was sobbing loudly but his cries were muffled by Smiffy's chest.  
Nobody had to have the telepathic senses of Minty to realise how deep and strong their relationship was.


End file.
